


it's so darn cold outside

by tiwceu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, I guess???, Romance, apart from when they kissed that one time, samo are platonic in this, sana is super gay in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiwceu/pseuds/tiwceu
Summary: Almost everything that goes wrong in Sana's life is Momo's fault. Apart from the time she kept her waiting out in the snow. Something good came out of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr requested for a saida fic and here it is.

There is nothing worse than standing outside of a cafe (which looked so warm) in the freezing cold while it was snowing, waiting for your best friend who almost stood you up, if you hadn’t called her and interrupted her ‘precious time’ (her words) with her on and off girlfriend.

Sana never checks the weather forecast so she only had herself to blame for wearing a coat which is considered appropriate for autumn, not winter, and not carrying an umbrella with her. Her wavy hair, that took time to perfect that it almost made her late for her morning class, was now damp and straight. She’s pretty sure the majority of her make-up has disappeared. Her hands are too cold for her to reach into her bag to take out her lip balm so her lips are just going to have to stay dry.

Sana released a small sigh of frustration as she accepts that she looks a mess at this moment. And for the most part, it’s Momo’s fault.

Ten minutes had past, and Momo still hadn’t arrived. Not wanting her death to be caused by her waiting for Momo in the snow, Sana took the initiative to walk inside the cafe she had been wanting to step into from the moment she’d seen it.

Normally, Sana doesn’t like feeling too hot, but the moment she stepped into the tranquil cafe, her love for being hot (and not in the figurative sense) was revitalised. Soaking in the warmth of the cafe and the scent of coffee and cinnamon floating around, Sana stood in front of the entrance with her eyes shut, just appreciating that brief time.

Maybe Sana was enjoying the moment a bit much (and a bit too long) as she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, “Excuse me, miss. Are you okay?” Sana opened her eyes to find a waitress staring back at her with concerned eyes.

“Oh, I’m fine. Was just- I. Never mind, I’m okay,” Sana laughs off her embarrassment as the waitress’ expression went from concerned to displaying a fake smile.

“If you could just come up to the front so I can take your order.” Sana followed behind the girl, tilting her head down, hoping none of the other customers noticed her weird moment.

Not only did she embarrass herself in front of the waitress, she was now wasting her time as she still hadn’t decided on what to get.

“I don’t know if I should get the… chocolate cake- but I’m on a diet… Ooh, the cheesecake sounds good. Hm.” Sana’s eyes scanned the whole menu before ( _finally_ ) deciding on “Three cinnamon rolls, please.”

The waitress didn’t even bother fixing her irritated expression as she told Sana the price, “2,500 won, please.”

Sana is certain that the universe is out to get her today. How did she manage to go the whole day without noticing that she left her purse at home? Thank goodness there was no one else behind her waiting to get served because they’d be annoyed at the fact that she was searching her whole bag over and over again for something that clearly wasn’t in there.

“Excuse me, miss, if you don’t have yo-”

“NO! No, it’s here… it’s in here. I know it is. It’s just, you know. A lot of things in here. You know how us girls have a million things in here that we don’t ne- My purse is in here, I know it is.”

“Here, I’ll pay for it.”

Sana stops searching her bag and abruptly looks up in the direction of the voice, to find a girl handing over her card to the waitress. “Oh no, you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Sana felt her whole body relax as the stranger looked back at her with a big smile. Those smile where you could see all their teeth and you could feel its genuinity. Not like the smile the waitress had given Sana earlier (talk about bad customer service). The girl definitely looked younger than her, which made her feel even more guilty.

“Your order will be out soon,” the waitress hands the girl her card back as she walks to the other side.

“What to do? I feel so bad now, you honestly didn’t have to do that.”

“Please stop worrying, it’s fine. I’m Dahyun,” still smiling, the girl bowed her body.

“Oh, hello,” bow. “I’m Sana. How am I going to repay you? I don’t have my purse with me right now.”

“I’ve seen you around campus. I’m a first year physiotherapy student. If you come to the health department and ask around, I’m sure you’ll find me.”

Sana felt shocked at the fact that someone had offered to pay for her food and that she’d never seen this Dahyun girl on campus before (considering she’s confident in the fact that she’s seen every pretty girl from the university).

“Miss, here is your cinnamon rolls,” Dahyun retrieved the small plate from the waitress before handing it over to Sana, who was still in disbelief.

“I’ve got to get going, I’ll see you soon, Sana-ssi.” And with that, Sana was left standing by herself holding a plate of cinnamon rolls whilst _still_ waiting for Momo.

-

Three days had past since Sana’s encounter with the ‘angel’ (Momo preferred to call Dahyun an angel because “there’s no way that I or any other person would pay for a stranger’s food. Especially if that stranger was you. You’d have to be an angel to do something like that.”) and she couldn't stop thinking about her.

“Sana, just go to the health department.”

“No, Momo, I can't go just yet. I need to first get over how embarrassing I wa-”

“I don't get the big deal, I’m pretty sure you embarrass yourself on a daily basis,” claimed Jeongyeon, even though Sana doesn't remember asking for her opinion.

With a displeasing look on her face, Sana stared at Jeongyeon, hoping that she would just disappear (this was after she reminded herself that she's her best friend's girlfriend and isn't allowed to be thinking about how hot she was).

“Yes, I do embarrass myself but not in front of really pretty girls who then offer to pay for my fo- You know what, you guys aren't helping. I’m leaving,” placing her bag on her shoulder, Sana picked up her tray of half eaten lunch and stood up from her chair.

“Your next class isn't until-”

“It’s fine, I need to prepare for the seminar anyway.”

Sana felt bad for cutting Momo off and leaving but she needed to get away from her and Jeongyeon. On top of them not being very helpful, their public display of affection was getting too much for her.

But, perhaps, Sana should have just sucked it up and stayed with the girls because she now had an hour and a half until her seminar, which she actually had prepared for so now she had nothing to do.

Maybe if she walks around the whole campus at an incredibly slow pace, she would waste all her free time. Times like this, Sana wished she had more than just one close friend. She did have other friends but they were mainly people from her course and the only time they interacted were during lectures and never outside of them. They rarely hung out outside of lecture time.

Times like this, Sana wished that she had a girlfriend. Yeah, a girlfriend, that's what she needs. Someone that could keep her company whenever Momo decided to ditch her and spend the whole day with Jeongyeon. Someone she could cuddle all the time, touch them and kiss, have pillow talks with, and kiss.

Someone who she could be embarrassed with. Someone to hold hands with all the time. Someone who can-

It’s Dahyun.

Dahyun was there, a couple of feet away from her, standing outside of the sports building talking to a lecturer. She wasn't expecting to be seeing her this soon. But then, she had no reason to avoid her, she had to pay her back. _But I’m not mentally prepared for this_.

Sana had a bad habit of staring at (attractive) people and before she could turn in the other direction and pretend she hadn’t seen her, Dahyun had already noticed her and was making her way towards her.

“Sana-ssi, hello!”

Giving a timid bow, Sana greeted back. “Hi. Uh, I’ve got your money…”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that,” Sana reached into her bag for her purse (which she now makes sure is always in there) and pulls out a 5,000 won note.

“I don't have any change with me so here. You, uh, you don’t have to give back the res-”

“Are you busy right now?” Sana feels a little overwhelmed by Dahyun’s sudden question and how her smile is bigger than the last time she’d seen it. She noticed how Dahyun’s eyes disappeared behind her eyelids when she smiled and Sana couldn't help and smile back.

“Yea- I mean, no. No, I’m not busy… Why?”

Dahyun had already started walking towards the campus entrance as she exclaimed, “‘Cause you owe me.”

“O-owe you?” Sana asked as she caught up with Dahyun, who was walking a bit too fast for her liking.

“I bought you your rolls last time and now you can do the same with the money you've repaid me.”

An even bigger smile made its way to Sana’s face as she felt herself already falling in love with Dahyun’s charisma (which isn't anything new as Sana falls in love with someone almost everyday). “We can’t stay long though, I have a class soon.”

“We’ll have to be quick then,” Dahyun flashed her a quick smile before holding onto her wrist and pulling her so they walked a bit faster.

-

“Momo… I think I’m-”

“- in love, yes I know.”

“Don't finish my sentences!” Sana playfully sulked as she lay herself next to Momo on her bed.

The girls had just cleaned up after a session at the gym, and were currently waiting for their fried chicken and pizza to be delivered.

“So, who is it this time?”

“Dahyun.”

“Dahyun… who the fuck is tha- Wait? The angel?!”

Sana let out an exaggerated sigh as she placed one of her legs across Momo’s stomach, “Yeah. She made me pay her back with food and we got talking which made me late for class but it was okay because she's funny and cute. I made her drop formalities and now I understand how boys feel when they get called oppa by younger girls.”

Momo barked out a laugh, “What, you made her call you oppa?”

“No, you idiot. Unnie. It felt… nice.”

“She might be the one, Sana. After all, she did make you discover your unnie kink… if that even is a thing.”

-

As the days past, Sana and Dahyun were seeing more of each other on campus, they hung out more at the cafe and had exchanged numbers.

_“Unnie, why is your contact name on my phone NO SANA NO LIFE?” Sana looked up at Dahyun and replied with a big grin._

_Even though it was cold, Dahyun had insisted on them wasting time on one of the benches on campus before her curfew to be in her dormitory was up. Sana was currently seated lying down with her head resting on the younger’s lap._

_“I renamed you as DUBU DAHYUN on my phone.”_

_“Aah, why?” Dahyun laughed, tilting her head backwards. “Ow, what was that for?”_

_Sana let out a giggle as she continued to stick her finger close to Dahyun's nostrils._

_“You have big nostrils but they're cute.”_

_“Unnie~!”_

 

“Wow, Sana. This is a new record for you. It’s been like, what, three weeks,” Sana grimaced as Jeongyeon spoke with her mouth full as Momo fed her some pig’s feet.

“The longest she’s ever been ‘in love’ with someone was four days, where she was obsessed with that Eunha girl.”

“I don’t even remember what she looks like..” pouted Sana as she took a sip of her drink. “And I don't think I’m in love with Dahyun anymore, I just… really like her.”

With a confused look on her face, Jeongyeon mumbled, “How the heck does that work…?”

“But, I think she's straight.”

“Have you asked her?”

“No, Momo. I can't just ask someone about their sexuality, that's rude!”

“Why not? She could be even gayer than you are. I asked Jeongyeon when I first seen her and look at us now,” Momo leaned towards Jeongyeon to kiss her but Jeongyeon moved away, complaining how Momo gives her too many kisses in public. “Oh, you know you love my kisses.”

Sana drowned them out as Dahyun came into her thoughts. Remembering how the previous day she had made her laugh so hard, they almost got kicked out of the library. Another embarrassing encounter in the life of Minatozaki Sana.

Maybe she could be gay, she's never mentioned liking boys. Or bisexual. But then if they were to break up and Dahyun left her for a guy, Sana would be so annoyed because boys are gross.

Imagine that, Sana scoffed to herself. Someone thinking a guy was better than her.

-

As it was getting colder and the finals were soon approaching, Sana and Dahyun weren't able to see each other as much as they would've liked, their only means of communication being through texting. And it was soon the winter break, meaning Dahyun had to go back home to Seongnam.

A whole three weeks without being in the presence of Dahyun. Sana didn’t realise how much she liked Dahyun until she was back home and was missing her.

“Momo, I miss her,” Sana whined down the phone as she waited for her mum to make dinner.

“Sana. It hasn't even been two hours since we've left campus.”

“I know but I miss he-”

“Are you even going to miss me when I go back to Japan for the next two weeks?”

“What? Of cou- Momo! What kind of question is that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

 

On her birthday, she wasn't expecting a birthday message from Dahyun, let alone her even remembering her birthday (she didn't recall even telling her when her birthday was).

The morning of the 29th, when she woke up, she saw that she had received a very long text message from Dahyun. Not even caring if she woke up her parents, she squealed and immediately pressed the call button.

Not even giving her a chance to greet, she screeched, “DAHYUN-IE! THANK YOU, YOU’RE SO SWEET!”

“I’m glad you liked the message, unnie.”

-

“Why do people love to keep me waiting when it’s so darn cold outside?” Sana complained as she waited for Dahyun outside of her dorm. They had planned that right before class started again, they would meet up and hang out.

They agreed on going to the movies before going out to eat. “Aw, Sana and ‘angel’ going out on a date.” Momo had teased.

Sana quite liked the sound of that, her and Dahyun being on a date, so in her mind,  
that’s what this was. A date. The thought of it made Sana feel like nice and giddy and warm inside.

“Unnie, sorry to keep you waiting,” Sana turned around, finding Dahyun trotting down the stairs and jogging towards her. “I couldn't find my phone.”

“It’s okay. Ah, our Dahyun-ie looks gorgeous with red hair,” Sana ruffled her hair as they started making their way to the subway.

“Unnie, you’ll mess it up. And you’ve said that at least ten times.”

“What, that you look pretty? But it's true, you are pretty.”

Dahyun jokingly shook her head as she linked her arms with Sana’s.

“I’ve missed you,” Sana confessed as she nuzzled her nose into Dahyun’s hair, the scent of coconut filling her senses.

“I’ve missed you too.” Although Dahyun didn't mean it in the way Sana wanted her to, she couldn't help but blush at the words.

-

Sana was awoken out of her slumber by the sound of Momo entering their small one bedroom apartment.

“Momo-ah, is that you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second.”

Sana took her phone from underneath her pillow, the time on the screen reading 12:08 am. She found it weird how Momo was back home this early, especially since she was with Jeongyeon. She’d normally sleep over or not make it back until two.

Sana then unintentionally started thinking about her night with Dahyun, and how that went from amazing to embarrassing (no surprise there) and bad.

She took one of her stuffed animals, placing it on her face and letting out a muffled scream before quickly removing it from her face as it reeked of the alcohol from her breath.

“Sana, what the hell are you doing?”

“Momo, I’ve ruined everythi- Wait. Have you been crying?” Sana got off her bed, walking towards her best friend who was stood in front of their bedroom door. Her eyes were bloodshot and slightly swollen and she kept sniffling. “Has something happened?”

Momo didn’t even have to say anything, she just looked into Sana’s eyes before bursting into tears. Sana immediately wrapped her arms around her, guiding her to the bed.

“Jeong-Jeo… Jeongyeon and I b-broke up again.”

Sana sighed as she felt like she was in a recurring state of deja vu as she listened to what had happened.

-

“I jus- I just don't get it,” Momo sighed as she took another gulp of her soju. “Nothing I do pleases her. No matter how many times I try… she, she… Sana, is it ‘cause I’m ugly?”

“What? Momo, no! I doubt Jeongyeon-ssi would break up with you because of that. I’m sure she has her reasons.”

“You know what Sana?” Momo suddenly jumped up, startling Sana. “We don't need them. Jeongyeon. Dahyun! Who are they? I don't know! Or maybe I do… they’re people who… broke our HEARTS!”

“Momo, shh, you'll disturb the neighbours,” giggled Sana, attempting to steady herself as she stood up but failing as she was also intoxicated. As she tried to embrace Momo, Sana ended tripping on her own foot and in attempt to save herself, clung onto Momo’s arm which lead to the both of them falling back down to the floor, with Momo landing on top of Sana.

“Ugh, Momo, get off me. You're heavy.”

“No~. I’m comfortable here,” fixing the position of her head, Momo mumbled, “And your boobs feel nice.” Sana just smiled as she lay a hand on Momo’s hair, resulting her to purr as she started to softly stroke it. “I’m sorry for what happened between you and angel.”

“You should be, you're the one who gave the horrible advice.”

“Me?!” Momo lifted her face, directly facing Sana. “What did I do?”

“I did what you told me to do,” pouted Sana. “And now Dahyun-ie probably doesn’t ever want to speak to me ever again.”

“Maybe we were just destined to be single and have each other.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life,” Sana joked as she poked one of Momo’s butt cheek.

“I’m the perfect soulmate!”

Sana let out a giggle as she stared at back at her best friend, whose eyes were still bloodshot. Either from crying, being intoxicated or both. She started thinking about how maybe Momo was right. Maybe the purpose of their life was to just stay single. To be surrounded by people who have someone to love, while they cry about how sad their lives are.

Sana doesn’t need a girlfriend anyway. Relationships are too much work. She just wants to be in the presence of hot girls all the time. Hot girls who won't make he-

“MOMO!” Sana gasped as Momo had given her a quick peck on the lips. With a big grin on her face, Momo sat up and swiped her thumb across Sana’s lips.

“What? It’s not the first time that’s happe-”

“Ugh, please don’t remind me,” Sana grimaced as she attempted to arch her back as it started feeling stiff from lying on the floor. “Now I know why Jeongyeon-ssi broke up with you, your kisses are too wet and sloppy.”

-

Sana groaned as her umbrella, which was supposed to be protecting her from the shower of rain which was beating down on the city of Seoul, decided that it wasn’t able to hold itself up anymore.

_Great._ Not only does she have to wait for Momo to be done with her class, she's now got to do it whilst she was getting wet in the freezing cold. She walked to the nearest bin and threw the useless umbrella in it.

“If I start to cry, no-one will notice right? It will just mix with the rain,” sniffled an almost tearful Sana as she just stood in front of the bin, accepting her fate. The fate that the universe hates her. Doesn't want her to be happy, loved, warm or dry.

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling on her.

She looked up, finding an umbrella placed over her head. Bewildered, she slowly turned around (accepting that the person behind her was ready to kidnap and possibly murder her) and what she came to face took her by surprise.

“Dahyun?”

In front of her stood Dahyun, who had a wary smile on her face. Although she was wrapped up in a scarf and hat, her nose was still red from the cold, which gave Sana the urge to reach forward and cup the younger’s face in her hands.

It felt weird standing in front of each other as they hadn't spoken or seen each other in a while.

“It looked like you needed some protection from the rain.”

Sana said nothing, continuing to stare at Dahyun. She still looked the same but she noticed that her hair had gotten longer and the red was fading out. Without even thinking about it, Sana said,

“I’ve missed you.”

Dahyun’s smile turned soft as she took a cautious step towards Sana. “I missed you too. And… I’m sorry about… last time. I didn’t mea-”

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have assumed.”

“It’s fine… you assuming, I mean. I. It’s just- it was… unexpected? But not to say I didn’t like it!”

“You liked that?” Sana tilted her head to the side in confusion. At her question, Dahyun’s eyes grew bigger as she realised what she was trying to say wasn’t being understood in the way she wanted. Feeling like she was getting nowhere, Dahyun sighed before taking another step towards Sana. _So close that we could almost kiss_ , Sana giggles to herself.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Dahyun looked down at the wet floor as she continued. “I like you too. I know you didn’t properly say it but I know that’s what you were trying to say last time and… yeah, basically. To be honest, I’ve liked you for quite some time. Well, not like-like you. I always thought you were you gorgeous and m-”

“DAHYUN-IE!” The younger suddenly looked up seeing Sana with a big smile on her face. “You are so cute!”

Sana reached out to hug Dahyun, not caring that the umbrella was no longer shielding them from the rain. Her smile grew as she felt Dahyun’s arms wrap themselves around her waist. Pulling away, her eyes scanned Dahyun’s face before saying,

“Why did you stop talking to me?! I thought you hated me.”

“Wha- No! I thought you didn’t want to speak to me again because of the way I reac- Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Oh?” Dahyun’s shocked expression made Sana giggle as she gave her another quick hug. “Let’s go somewhere dry and warm first.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title isn't even related to anything in the fic. i got it from an au prompt tumblr page and they had a list of au's based on like the cold/winter time and that was the title of the text post, i know... im unoriginal
> 
> idek why this is 3k+ words, like when i read it back it didnt seem that long, sigh idk


End file.
